


Our perfect fiction started with scissors

by CarrieAnne_and_Keanu_Shipper



Category: Alternatefiction, Cosplay - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Procerperficio, VandettA cosplay
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieAnne_and_Keanu_Shipper/pseuds/CarrieAnne_and_Keanu_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction based off Procerperficio and Alternatefiction from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hanami

It was a normal day for Eva, waking up alone, eating breakfast alone, getting ready for Hanami, Alone. That was Eva's normal morning, well Except for getting ready for Hanami. Hanami is a Swedish convention, a convention about Cherry blossoms and the viewing of them, it happened once a year and it was a great opportunity to cosplay. 

Eva was excited, but she still needed to style her wig and she had to leave, right then. So she texted Fia, asking her to bring some scissors as she go into her car, she'd just have to style it there, before the convention started. 

When she got there, there weren't many people there but she knew where Fia and Mici were so she wasn't too worried. 

She observed the people setting up their stalls as she walked to where she'd find the duo, the trees looked beautiful, this convention was going to be great this year, last time it was cold and rainy and many people left before the convention ended. 

She finally found Fia, but saw she was alone 'Hey! Where's Mici, is she here? '

'Hey! Yeah she's here, she just went to go get coffee, she won't be too long. I texted Cim and she said she'd bring some scissors for you to borrow' Fia said with a smile, as she finished the last touches to her cosplay. 

It wasn't too long before Mici came with the coffees, greeting Eva and handing the other coffee to Fia. Eva was sure there was something going on between the two, but wouldn't delve into it, she didn't want to make things Uncomfortable.

'Fia!' Eva heard a voice just behind her and turned to look. That must be Fia's friend, Cim, that she said would give her some scissors to borrow. Eva smiled a little as the girl dressed as Prussia bounced up to Fia and Mici, giving the two a hug. 

'Ah yes, Cim, this is Eva, the girl that needed to borrow some scissors' Fia explained

'Oh yes, here' Cim said, retrieving the scissors from a bag and handing them to her. 

"Thank you! ' Eva felt relief, that she could finish her cosplay wig, she smiled to herself as she went to her stuff. 

'You can't keep them! '

Oh. Eva knew that, but Oh. That girl scared her a little.


	2. Covering feelings with an Unnecessarily Large Bowl of Ice Cream

Eva had a great time this year at Hanami, the cherry blossoms were beautiful this year, and she had heaps of fun cosplaying with her friends. They had  
asked her to be in some of their videos, which she happily accepted, she loved doing cosplay videos with her friends, and they had great ideas for some  
of the videos. 

Eva had returned the scissors and Cim was happy that she did, that Cim girl still scared her a little but she was nice and quite happy and bubbly. The  
wig had turned out great, and for that Eva was thankful, she had thanked Cim again for the scissors when she returned them which Cim replied  
with,"no no you don't have to thank me, I was happy to let you borrow them."

After the convention Eva returned home getting out of her cosplay as soon as she got there, she was tired and couldn't really be bothered cooking  
anything, she ordered a pizza and decided she would have pizza and watch anime, not having the energy to do anything else, when night came,  
she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

The next day she went out to do get coffee with Fia, and they talked about her role in their videos coming up, she was going to be Italy in a snow day  
video coming up and Italy again in a CMV called whiskey lullaby. Eva and Fia had heaps of fun, after discussing the videos, as they had decided to go  
shopping afterwards. Eva had gotten some new clothes and had brought a book, which she couldn't wait to read.

That night Eva went onto EBay and amazon, looking at cosplay costumes for Italy, after looking for a while she found one she wanted, and told herself  
that she would buy it next week, when she got her money, she then had a look on taobao and they her friend invited her out to the movies, so she  
went along to that for the night and then after they got dinner and headed home. Eva had a great day, discussing videos and cosplay, getting  
coffee, going shopping, going out to the movies, and getting dinner, it was the end of the week soon enough and Eva was surprised about how fast the time had passed.

A few weeks had passed and Eva was going over to Fia's to shoot the happy fun snow day video thing. She couldn't wait, Fia would be there, Micki,  
Fia's sister and that girl who Eva had met at Hanami, Cim, would be there. Her cosplay had arrived last Friday (the day today was Thursday) and was  
sitting in the back seat of her car.

Soon enough, Eva arrived at Fia's house, she took the cosplay from the back seat and went to the front door, knocking and waiting for someone to  
answer. Fia answered the door quickly, giving Eva a hug, Eva joined the others in the house, waving at Micki, Fia's sister and Cim, who was sitting on  
the couch, talking to Micki. Fia started doing final preparations, so that they could start viewing as soon as they were ready.

It had been a while after Eva had got there, and they had finished shooting most of the parts that Cim and Eva would be in, Eva was currently sitting  
on the couch with Cims head in her lap, her lap acting as a pillow. What was this feeling in her stomach, surely this isn't the butterflies that everyone  
speaks of. No this couldn't be, Eva was going to Japan in a couple of weeks time, and even if she wasn't, Eva would not be able to deal with the pain,  
heartbreak and stress that came with crushes. Eva swore to herself as she realized that yes, these were in fact the butterflies everyone spoke of, no, Eva  
was in major trouble, and with no one but herself.

"Papa took the internet away, so I couldn't surf the porns" Cim said in character, "you can make some" Eva continued the sentence, Cim laughed a  
little, as Micki made a scowl in their direction "Excuse me?" 

"Oh hello papa...You can join in" Cim, Eva and Micki all began to laugh, Fia joining in not long after. It was times like these that Eva loved, she loved laughing and having fun, cosplaying and making videos, this was what Eva loved. 

That evening, Eva could not shake the feeling that she had that afternoon. No, she couldn't have a crush, not now not when she's about to leave for six months. No, Eva would not allow it 'stop this Eva, you can't have her' Eva thought to herself, scolding herself for having these feelings. She sat herself on her couch with an unnecessarily large bowl of ice cream and started to eat it, she sat with a scowl as she tried to will the feelings away.

It was that next morning that Eva realized she couldn't will the feelings away, as her heart hurt and she felt an empty feeling with the fact that, she woke up alone again, Eva dug herself into a deep hole, and she forgot the ladder she'd need to get back out...


	3. Cause of death? Blushing profusely... well maybe not death but..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys! Yay

Eva started to pack the next day, she needed enough clothes for six months, but she couldn't really take a whole closet, as much as she wanted to. She decided she'd need more shirts than she would pants, she would need at least two coats, she ended up picking three, two warmer ones and a light coat. She sadly came to the conclusion that she wouldnt need to take any of her cosplays, she needed the room that the cosplays would take up, for more important things, like...toiletries and stuff that isn't...cosplay. 

That night she went to dinner with some of her family, it was at a nice restaurant, the waitress was lovely, the food was great, and it was great for her to catch up with family before going. They told stories of the past, and Eva had to hold her parents back from telling quite a few embarrassing stories from her childhood. It was an amazing night and she knew she'd miss her family. 

Time had passed and it was time for Eva to get on the plane and fly to Japan, it was going to be a long flight and Eva sort of hoped the the plane would have Wi-Fi. She had heard from her friend that some of the planes had Wi-Fi now, so maybe she would be able to go on tumblr, it would be a nice way to pass the time when she wasn't sleeping. 

She came off the plane, tired and groggy. Sleeping on planes, wasn't as great as some people had said. If anything she came off more tired than she did going on. The plane had, had Wi-Fi so she didnt sleep the whole time, but still, she had slept for a while.

Back at where she was staying, Eva had decided that she was hungry. But having just got there, there wasn't really anything she could eat. So she decided that she would get take out. 

Once Eva had gotten her dinner, she went back home and went on her laptop. She decided to catch up on a little bit of anime, while she had a chance. Eva was soon going to check her timetable, so that she wouldn't be late to class in a few days. She would also check the map, so she actually knew where to go. 

Night soon came and Eva was trying to get some sleep, but of course this just left her with her own thoughts.

The pit in her stomach had begun to grow when she started thinking about Cim. Eva didnt want to have a crush, not now, not when she was so far away. Eva couldn't deal with this, so she decided after half an hour if wallowing that she would go on tumblr. "Night blogging it is" she muttered, opening her laptops browser. 

Eva had finally gotten to sleep at around three in the morning. But it was better than the sleep she had gotten on the plane. After getting something for breakfast, Eva went out into the town to explore. After all, she would be living here for half a year. 

After exploring and getting lunch, Eva went home. She wanted to Skype with Fia, after all Fia was a good friend of hers, and Fia said to let her know if she got there safely, after she got settled. 

The call sound rang out as she waited for Fia To answer the call. 

"Hey! " Fia had shouted happily after answering. "Hey, how are you? " Eva asked with a smile, "I'm great! Micki and here and so is Cim, we are planning cosplays " Fia replied with a smile, Eva blushed quite noticeably after Cim's name was mentioned "that's great."

"I know and we are talking about this, " Fia tapped her cheeks, signifying that she saw Eva's blush "later on okay?" Eva gave a nod "good, Cim, Micki get over here and say hi! "

The rest of the call went great, and towards dinner time they hung up, saying their goodbyes, and Fia promised she would call the next day, to talk about the blushing. 

Life was good... Sorta.


	4. Skyping so Sweden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long went through a break up and I wasn't okay for a while, sorry guys

Eva gave a sigh as she woke the next day, it was a lovely day, nice and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. Eva got up and shrugged on a shirt, leaving her underwear on under before going to the kitchen for breakfast, and as exciting as it seems, she had toast. 

Eva sighed, eating her toast sleepily in front of the TV, she had class the next day, and she had everything prepared. Except for herself, she was excited yet nervous at the same time, she was learning a whole new language and would be using it, what is she git things wrong, or disrespected the people. 

Eva put the thoughts away as she finished her food, opting not to dwell on the bad things. She decided to make sure she had everything she needed before going to the campus and giving herself a small tour so she didn't get too lost on the first day. 

After checking everything she needed, she heard the familiar sound or a Skype call coming though, she walked to her laptop to check who it was seeing that it was her friend Fia, she answered the call. 

"Hey! I hope you dont mind Louise joining us, she's a good friend so I presumed you wouldn't " Fia smiled happily as Louise waved "hey you two, Louise how are you? " Eva smiled lightly, seeing the two " well I'm great, how's Japan? " Louise smiled " Japan's great, it's a huge place, I'm focusing on not getting lost" Eva chuckled a little.

"So straight to business, Eva, how do you feel about Cim? I saw that blush yesterday, you can't fool me"

Fia grinned, waiting for the explanation. "I don't know, I like her there's definitely feelings. A lot of feelings, but I don't know much about her, I want to know more I just feel as though she's too good for me, she's so pretty and so nice and funny and adorable, I don't know how to compete."

"Eva hunny, it's not about competing, you don't have to change yourself for her, honestly if you need to change for her to love you, she's not worth it. You're a great person, I'm sure if it's meant to happen, it will. " 

"thanks guys, sorry I really gotta go I don't wanna lose daylight, I'll message you later. Bye guys! " Eva ended the call and looked at her hands. Fia was right but what was there to like about her? Eva sighed and closed it "stop thinking that way" she muttered and went to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> First serious Fanfiction, dunno how much I'll write but yanno, no one will read it so.


End file.
